Sick Hic
by ArvinWrites
Summary: Set during RTTE... Hiccup (the extremely stubborn teen), has always been independent. Having to take care of himself growing up, he faces with more than the regular, Viking's stubbornness issues. So when he develops a sickness, he doesn't like anyone caring for him. Not just that, but we also discover how fond memories can become some great wedding vows. ONE-SHOT.
**_HICCUPS POV_**

I slowly crack open my eyes and sunlight creeps into vision. I immediately hear the Night Terrors's chirps; a peaceful morning. Then suddenly as full hearing regained, a pounding sensation rocks though my head.

"Ugghhhh" I groan in pain and adjust myself so I can get my prosthetic on. Once I clipped it in place I stand up, and that's where the light-headed feeling kicked in. I stumble backward onto my bed but only to stumble on the papers that spread out on my floor from the previous night. My prosthetic gets caught in one of the papers and I fall, legs splayed right onto my back. I then hear a small laugh and a voice at the door, I immediately recognise the voice.

"Ouch. That would've hurt." Says Astrid with a laugh as she leans against my hut door.

My head pounds with immense force and I wince, still laying on my back. She carefully treads around the papers and then her icy blue eyes come into vision.

"Hey Astrid" I say, head still rested on the hard wooden floors.

"Hey Hic" She replies and smiles, reaching her hand out to me. I take the offering and stand up but then sat back down on my bed.

"You feeling alright? You look awful." She observes, worry momentarily flashes in her eyes.

"Well thanks, I was hoping for that morning glow" I sarcastically reply, but she ignores the comment.

"Fishleg's and I could take over your jobs for today. You know, so you can rest if you would like?" She continues.

"Nah I'm just fine Astrid, seriously. I was up late last night that's all." I state, adding a fake smile to the sentence. Astrid wasn't buying it but decided to let it play and see how long he'll last.

"Alright get changed then, can't be running the edge in your night clothes?"

She smirks and walks back over to the door and before leaving she adds.

"Can we?" And with that, she leaves with a sway in her hips and a blushing Hiccup.

 ** _LATER THAT DAY..(3rd person-POV_** ** _)_**

It was around mid-day when the others finally started to notice the change in Hiccup. He wasn't thinking straight, was easily distracted, and extremely weak. He tried his best to avoid displaying what he felt but the pain was so agonising it was beginning to grow difficult.

"Hey, Hiccup?" Fishlegs approached him as Hiccup's mind swayed.

"Ye-yeah Fishlegs?"

"Do you need to have a sit-down? You're looking pretty sickly today"

"No of course not, Fishlegs! I'm fine"

Hiccup then turned to the rest of the group.

"Okay everyone lets meet up in the clubhouse, we need to discuss the latest Dragon Eye discovery" Everyone started to make their way up to the clubhouse on foot whilst he slowly walked over to Toothless.

"Okay, Toothless to the clubhouse."

Toothless sent a questioning look towards him but obliged anyway.

Once they had got there everyone was sitting around the centre fire pit of the clubhouse. They all were looking at Hiccup with a confused look. He was standing just outside of the entrance with sweat dripping on his head.

"What? There are heaps of stairs"

"You took Toothless up here." Astrid stated flatly.

He took a few steps forward to reach the entrance beams.

"For the last time." _Pant_ "I'm" _Pant_ "I'm fi—" The once 'fine' Hiccup, had collapsed on his side, knocked out unconscious.

"You were saying?" Snotlout laughed and had a hand up beside his ear.

 _"Hiccup!"_ Astrid cried and rushed to his side, lifting his head on her lap pushing his sweat dripping bangs out of his face.

"Fishlegs I need water. Snotlout get me a rag. Now.. After you're done meet me at Hiccup's hut. Ruff, Tuff. Stay out of the way or help."

Everyone nodded and rushed off to their duties, in which the twins just helped Astrid carry him to his hut.

 ** _10 minutes later; HICCUP'S HUT-(hiccup's POV)_**

I slowly crack open my eyes. I immediately feel comfort and exhaustion shrouding my senses. Wet material was being dragged over my forehead and another hand was clutching my own. My raging headache had eased and the heat of my body had made a descent. My eyes now completely open had settled on a blurry figure that had turned to the side to wet the material again. The hand was gone from my own so I started to wiggle my fingers as to call it back. The blurry figure I now had realised, was Astrid who now was placing the rag over my head. She also had her hand back on mine to ease the wriggling.

"Hey, Hic."

"Hey, Ast."

"You feeling alright? You look awful." She says with a smirk on her face and a subtle wink. I had now realised the game she was playing.

"Well thanks, I was hoping for that morning glow." I reply with a grin plastered on my face. She paused for a moment.

"..Nah sorry, I don't remember what I said next." I release a dramatic gasp.

"OH! How dare you?"

"It's pretty simple. My brain isn't super dorky like yours so I don't remember every conversation I have." She cheekily smiles and helps get more comfortable, which calls my exhaustion over teasingly.

"Excuse you! My perfectly 'dorky' brain helped us in a number of situations if you don't recall."

"You mean like this one? Because I don't recall, ignoring a high fever until you pass out is a very smart answer to your problem, Mr. Haddock!"

"Fine whatever, you win.." Exhaustion had now taken over my mind and body as my eyes slowly began to close. Astrid had a smile on her face from what I saw.

"Mrs. Haddock" I spoke the words and didn't even think about it as fatigue washed over me.

Of course, I've had the thought a million times, but Astrid and I weren't even dating. Luckily I didn't remember it, but Astrid sure did. And she told me 3 and a half years later.

At our wedding.

During our Vows.

In front of the whole village.

But I didn't care.

Because now the thought that had once been was a reality.

 ** _PRESENT-3rd person._**

"WOWWWW!" 4-year-old Embla exclaimed. Her smile incredibly wide as she stared at her father in awe.

"I want to have a story like that! OH! Can I tell Hagen and Selby?"

"Sure, my sweet dragon rider." The father spoke softly as he lifted his child and placed her in her bed.

"Hic? Don't tell me you told Em another story!" The mother called from their room nearby.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't tell you, but just know that I did." He grinned and winked to his daughter who giggled sweetly as he tucked her in.

"Ugh. Just get in bed you idiot." The man chuckled and kissed his daughter on the head.

"I'm coming, Ast."

He turned his attention to Embla who had her stuffed Nightfury clutched tightly in her cuddle.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Em"


End file.
